I hate
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Series of One-Shots. Ever wonder what your favorite heroes from Young Justice hate? Well, you finally have the chance to find out! Read through and discover previously unknown surprises about the members of the League and Team! Starting with Season 1, Pre-Zatanna;/;/;/;/ NOTE: I do not necessarily hate these things, plz don't be offended
1. Season 1 Team: Kansas

**I hate...**

**Kansas**

_Robin POV_

_Four years ago..._

I turned the last page, and felt myself disgusted. Who could like such a book? Doesn't anyone think about what happened to Dorothy **after **the end of the book? Or is the end of the story all that there is for them?

"Master Dick, how did you find the book?" Alfred asked as I slammed it shut, and chucked it at the wall. "That bad, was it?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why don't people think about what happened to Dorothy after the book? Why do people enjoy _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"You, do know that movie is fictional, right, master Dick?" Alfred asked, and I nodded, turning away from him. "Then why do you think about what happened afterwards, when there is no afterwards?"

"Fiction is based on fact." I said, "It's just twisted by imagination. Remember, Alfred." _You're just as bad as the rest of them._ I thought, glad there wasn't a mind reader here.

_One month ago_

"Alfred... could you please tell me why I **have** to watch _The Wizard of Oz_?" I asked, backing away from him slowly. "I told you I wanted nothing to do with the book, of movie."

"It will clear up some of your misconceptions." Alfred said, "Master Dick." I looked desperately around the room to see no escape from the butler.

"But... but... Bruce needs me!" I said, running for the door, only to be grabbed by Alfred. "What? He does!" he narrowed his eyes at me, asking me to protest more so he could report me to Bruce.

"No, master Dick, I checked with master Bruce." he said, "Master Bruce will not be needing your help until long after the movie." My shoulders fell just before I thought of another excuse.

"The Team needs me!" I said, "We have training soon!"

"Which you have been excused from." he said, "For training with Batman. I asked for him to do so because I wished to clear up some of your misconceptions." I struggled, but it was fruitless.

"Alright, Alfred." I said, giving up. "You win. I'll watch _The Wizard of Oz_." He gently steered me back into the room and sat me down on the couch and inserted the movie.

_Current day_

"What are we watching this time?" I asked, bored. I plopped onto the couch and waited. Miss Martian flew in, with a sickeningly familiar front. I sat up, suddenly rigid. "Miss M... Is that _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"Yes, why?" she asked, and I turned to walk out of the room. Miss Martian flew in front of me. "Robin! Why won't you watch this with us?"

"Firstly, I've already seen it." I said, walking around her. "Secondly, I hate Kansas." I left the room and walked to the Zeta, only to be stopped by Flash.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "It's movie night. I thought the rules laid down said you aren't allowed to leave during the movie unless otherwise permitted by Batman or Aqualad."

"They do." Aquqlad said, and I groaned. "Robin, however, seems intent on breaking it. What's wrong with _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"Does no one stop to think what happened to Dorothy after the end credits?" I asked, voice nearing a yell. "No one? Well, I did. Everyone's turned against me, even Batman." I turned around and walked back into the room, shooting mini-bat glares at Aqualad and Flash. I sat down on the couch, resentful.

"Rob?" Kid Flash asked, tentitive. "Rob? Why are you so mad, it's just a movie."

"No, it's not." I said, "I hacked the government-"

"You hacked the government?" he asked, eyes widening. "Rob? Is nothing illegal to you these days?"

"As I was saying..." I growled, "I hacked the government. Dorothy, as well as the movie, is real. Dorothy was imprisoned in Metropolis Asylum. I'm surprised Superman doesn't know."

"What about the other movies?" Artemis asked.

"The asylum drove her insane." I said, "The rest of the movies are a product of Dorothy's imagination, and what her father thought Oz should look like." I noticed the look on Artemis' face.

"Great." she said, "Thank's alot, boy wonder. You just ruined _The Wizard of Oz_ for me. Forever." I felt a small bit of triumph at that.

"Whatever." KF said. "We're watching it anyways. Then we can decide for ourselves weither or not we believe Rob." I shot a mini-bat glare at Kid Flash as he inserted the movie into the DVD player.

"I hate Kansas."***** I growled as the movie started playing.

*****Robin says "I hate Kansas." The same way Superboy says "I hate monkeys."


	2. Season 1 Team: Math

**I hate...**

**Math**

_Miss Martian POV_

"And everything was great..." I said, "Unitl math. Honestly, how does anyone expect anyone to learn this stuff?"

"Talk to the mathlete." Wally grumbled. "I'm not exactly sure, but he might know. Scratch that, he probably knows."

"We have a mathlete on the team?" Artemis asked, looking up from her homework. "Who the hell on this team could be a mathlete?"

"Forget I said anything." Wally said, looking aorund wildly. "If he found out he'd kill me." He took off, and I looked after him, more confused than ever.

"Funny, it sounds like he mighta been talking about Robin." Artemis said, "But then he'd have to go to a school in Gotham. If he were a mathlete, he'd go to Gotham academy, but..."

"But what?" Aqualad asked.

"I go to Gotham Academy." she said, "The only mathlete there is Richard Grayson." noticing Aqualad's confused face he continued. "I had a fallout with a few of my friends in Star City, so GA sent me back to my parents in Gotham. He also got me sent to Gotham Academy."

"So... can anyone help me with my math?" I asked, and Robin appeared. A part of him wondering _How can anyone need help with math?_ I bit the bottom of my lip and shut out his thoughts.

"What do you need help with, Miss M?" he asked. "I'll see if I can help you out. If I can, I'll help however I can, apart from doing your homework myself."

"I'll gladly take any help I can get." I said, and he nodded, sitting down beside me.

"Let's see..." he said, "DE is equal to BC divided by 2..."

"...And that's how it's done!" he said, "Well done, you did that without help." I grinned, not wanting to admit I'd seen the problem solving itself in his mind. In fact, all the problems were solved.

"Thanks for the help." I said, and he nodded, heading out. I looked back at the problems after he was long gone, and sighed.

"I hate math." I sighed, laying my head down on the textbook.


	3. Season 1 Team: Royalty

**I hate...**

**Royalty**

_Kid Flash POV_

_Three Years ago..._

I looked up from my history book. I waled into the living room and looked around for my dad, who was, as usual, sitting on the couch.

"Dad?" I asked, "Why do I have to memorize all this stuff about British royalty?" He ignored me, focusing on the newspaper in his hand. I sighed and looked around for mom, who was, as usual, at work.

I went back to my room and looked at the book I'd set on my bed. I looked at the phone beside my bed, which I'd already run out of minutes on. I sat back down, sending a longing look at the phone, wishing for the chance to talk with Uncle Barry.

I looked back at my book, and, with a sigh, began reading.

_One week later_

"Uncle Barry!" I said, launching myself at him and he fell to the ground. He laughed, and hugged me.

"Miss me?" he asked, with a huge grin on his face. "Come on, kid. Let's get inside." I climbed off him and followed him inside. "So, what's been going on with school?"

"In Social Studies we've been memorizing stuff about british royalty." I said, "You got any idea why?"

"Not really." he said. "Let me check with Iris." He turned and called over his shoulder. "Hey! Iris, any idea why the school's making Wally memorize stuff about british royalty?"

"No." she replied, and Uncle Barry shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, kid." he said, "I tried." I nodded.

"Too bad I still have to memorize it." I said. "So, um.. what are we gonna do?"

"It's Iris' week to plan your day." he said. "So I have no clue what's gonna happen." I nodded and sat down on the couch.

_Four months later..._

"Your welcome." I told the british queen, who was still standing in place even though Uncle Flash and I had rescued her. "Um.. Your highness? You alright?"

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her reverie. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Kid Flash." I said, proudly. "The nephew of the Flash." She stood there, confused for a moment. "You know, Flash? From Central City?"

"Kid?" Flash asked, "You shouldn't **ever **be rude to a queen. And I mean never."

"Whatdoyoumean?" I asked, speedtalking. "CouldyoupleaseexplainUncleFlash?" I turned back to the queen, who had an enraged look on her face.

"You saved me, then insulted me?" she said, anger evident in her voice. "And next you speak demon's tongue? How dare you?! As of this moment, Kid Flash, you are banished from Britian, from now, until the end of time!" I stood there, a surprised look on my face.

"Kid, you should go." Flash's voice brough me back to reality. Seeing the look on my face he added, "We'll talk later. I'll try to change her mind, but you shouldn't be here. Back to Central, go." I nodded, turning and running, but instead of going to Central, I chose to divert from my path so I'd have a little more time to think.

I stopped in a huge city, and looked around. I sighed and started running down streets until I found what appeared to be the center of whereever I was, where I stopped.

I leaned against a nearby tree. "Where the hell am I?" I looked up at the pollution and the dark night sky.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in Gotham?" a voice asked from behind me, and I spun around to see Robin, who's only been seen by the media twice.

"You're Robin!" I said, startled. He nodded, and motioned with his hand something probably along the lines of 'Continue'. I stood there, basking in the presence of the kid who'd helped convince Uncle Barry to take me as his partner.

He sighed, and pulled his glove between me and him, and this blue thing came up. I waited for it to do whatever he wanted it to do.

"The nephew of the Flash..." he murmured. "Wally West. Interesting. What're you called? Flash boy?"

"No." I said, frowning. "Kid Flash. And how'd you know my name? Do you know how I can get out of this maze?" To my surprise, he laughed.

"You think **Gotham**'s a maze?" he asked, then calmed down. "You, do know Batman doesn't like meta's in his city, right? DNA scanner."

"No, I didn't." I said, "And I just want out of here." He smirked, and started walking off. "Hey! You didn't answer my question! How do I get out?"

"Come on." he said, "I'll lead you out of Gotham. What're you waiting for? How'd you get here, anyways?"

"I was heading back to Central after getting banished from Britian." I said, "And I made a little diversion."

"You- got- **banished** from Great Britian?" He laughed, "How the hell do you get banished from the UK?"

"Talent." I said, shooting the boy a glare. "You know what? I **hate** royalty."***** Suddenly, he stilled.

"You wanna find your own way out of Gotham?" he asked, "If not, I suggest you stay quiet so I can tell if someone tries to sneak up on us. You're lucky Batman's on a mission with the League."

*****Yeah, he said it like Superboy said "I hate monkeys.", Robin said, "I hate Kansas.".


	4. Season 1 Team: Playboys

**I hate...**

**Playboys**

_Artemis POV_

_Five months ago_

I walked into the school for a parent/teacher conference with my mom in tow. I opened the door to the science classroom (Where John had promised to meet me) to see my boyfriend of six months making out with another girl. I quietly backed out, and started considering how I should get my revenge, and I decided to simply break up with him.

I walked back in. "John?" I asked, "Why are you making out with Samara?" They jumped, and John looked startled.

"Artemis?" he asked, "What are you doing here? I- I thought your mom wasn't meeting with the teacher until later..."

"I lied." I said, pretending not to care. "Because, seeing your reputation as a playboy, I was worried you might be cheating on me. It seems my worries were justified. Goodbye, John. Have fun with Samara."

I turned and walked out of the classroom, and upon leaving, I heard them continue right where they'd left off. I frowned, determined to find another boy.

I grabbed my phone, and called dad. "Dad? Remember that boy John you wanted to kill? Yeah, he just broke up with me." I hung up before he could say a thing.

Funny thing is the next morning he turned up dead. No one said a thing about it to me, they'd somehow heard about our breakup.

_One month later_

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said to my mom. "I can't believe this! Three times in the past month I've caught my **boyfriend** cheating on me. Why? Why me?"

"Artemis..." she said, handing me mail. "Maybe... Maybe you should consider this, for next year."

"You opened it?" I asked. "Mom..." I opened it to find a full-ride scholorship for Gotham Academy. "What? You wanna send me to a private school? Mom, all my friends are at Gotham North..."

"The boy's there should be better." she said. "Girlfriends use money, and if they want to be rich when they're grown up, they'd be smart with girls."

"I don't want to go." I protested. "What about my friends?"

"Artemis..." she said, picking up one of my arrows. "If you don't... I'll take away your... extracurriculars."

"Mom!" I protested, "You can't do that!" My voice lowered, "Don't make promises you can't keep." I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Fine." she said, "You know I only want the best for you, Artemis. If, if you won't go for yourself, then... Go for me."

I looked at the scholorship, then back at her.

"Fine, mom." I said, hugging her. "I'll go. For you." I heard a muffled 'thank you'."

_The Next Morning_

"Artemis!" a girl called, and I pushed through the crowd to find her. "Are you Artemis?" I nodded. "Thank goodness! I thought I'd have to stand here calling for you the whole day! I'm you student Liason, Bette."

"Nice to meet you, Bette." I said, and suddenly a kid was beside me, raising a phone and snapping a selfie of the two of us.

"You'll laugh about this someday." he said, retreating from me. I turned to Bette.

"Who was that?" I asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a freshman." she said, "Richard Grayson, he's a rich playboy." I frowned, wondering what'd happened to 'The boy's there should be better'."

"I hate playboys."***** I said, following Betta to my first class.

"That's a wise policy." she replied. "Anyways, this is the..."

*****Yes, she said it like Superboy said "I hate monkeys.", Robin said, "I hate Kansas.", and Kid Flash said "I hate royalty."


	5. Season 1 Team: Disrespect

**I hate...**

**Disrespect**

_Aqualad POV_

_Three days ago_

"Swim along, kid." the commander said. "You may be experienced, but you're no use to this army. Especially against the Neptunians."

"The Neptunians?" I asked, "Who are they?"

"They're a bunch of people who had their genes spliced." he replied, "And as a result they can breathe underwater, have telepathy, and can withstand extreme amounts of pressure, a lot like us. However, they can't control water or talk underwater."

"Except our genes weren't... Spliced." I said, "As you pointed out, they cannot control water, or talk underwater, meaning they must exercise their telepathy." _And we control water through our telepathy._

"Correct." he said, "Now swim along. You haven't even graduated from school yet, little fish."

"I've been serving on the surface." I said, "Why can I serve above the ocean, but not in it?"

"You're just a kid." he said, "And one who's not very strong at all. Sure, your skills give you an advantage above the water, but under it? There's not a single Altantean in Mera's school who couldn't beat you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine." I said, "You can control water, can you not? I would suggest you answer."

"I can." he answered, "How else do you think I could get to such a high position? Swimming?"

"No." I said. "But, since you can control water, you've graduated from Queen Mera's school. Meaning, if can beat you, in front of everyone, then I can technically gradutate."

"Are you challenging me, kid?" he growled. "Fine. Tomorrow morning, just after moonrise."

"Consider it done." I said, with a nod. "And to make it official..." We swam to the surface, and I slice my finger open on my gills, and he did the same. I touched his forehead, and drew my symbol on it, as he did the same on mine. We waited until it had dried, and we went back underwater.

_The Next Morning: Moonrise_

"I see you arrived, small fry." the commander taunted. "Let's show the world how foolish you are."

"You have your education, Commander." I said, "And I have mine. Let us see which prevails."

"Consider it done." he said, repeating the words I'd said just the day before. I drew my water bearers.

"I will not tolerate disrespect from one who has yet to even set eyes upon the land of the surface dwellers." I said, "Let us begin the duel."

"The rules for the duel are this: You will fight until either you, or your opponent gives in, or goes unconscious." Aquaman said. "You will began after the three-count.

"One-count.

"Two-count.

"Three-count.

"BEGIN!" We swam at each other, each determined to be the victor.

I swam/flipped over the commander's attack, and landed a kick solid on his chest. He went backwards, and hit a rock. He didn't stir, and one of the audience swam over to him to check his pulse.

It was not uncommon for an accidental death. The volunteer nodded, signaling that the commander had survived.

"And the victor, with an astounding 35 hits, is Kaldur'ahm!" Aquaman said, and I saw the relief on his face.

He'd doubted the wisdom in my choice, because, if I'd lost, the commander would have mocked his decision to take me as his protegè, mocked his decision to bring me to the surface world.

"Because the victor has yet to be graduated from my school and defeated a graduated student, he is now officially graduated from school" Queen Mera said, with a twinkle in her eye. "But, if he wishes to learn more, or even teach, he is more than welcome."

"Thank you, my Queen." I said, bowing. The crowd began to disperse, and Orin swam up to me.

"Kaldur, you know your challenge may have had disastrous consequences." _Heavy on the dis._ he said, and I nodded. "Why did you do it?"

"Apologies, my king." I said,"I did it because I was tired of the disrespect I constantly get from your commanders. Now, what's this about going to war against the Neptunians?"

_The next morning_

I returned to Mount Justice and saw my Team sitting around. Robin was the first to notice my arrival.

"Kaldur!" he said, leaping to his feet. "About time. Batman wanted us to go on a mission, like, last night!" I nodded.

"Then we will see what it is he needs." I said, and the rest of the team headed into the debreifing room, and I finally allowed myself to think about the past few days' events.

"I hate disrespect." I muttered, following my Team.


	6. Season 1 Team: Monkeys

**I hate...**

**Monkeys**

_Superboy_

Connor wondered why Robin had asked specifically for him on this mission. He knew full well that he wasn't nearly as trained as Wally, Aqualad, or Artemis - who'd been training all her life. He didn't grasp his powers the same way M'ggan and Aqualad did.

He didn't know the terrian either, and, other than his powers, Connor had no clue why Robin would chose him for this mission. Batman had explained that he and Robin would be in two different parts of the rainforest, hopefully within range of Connor's superhearing.

Which was currently why he was heading south, listening for anything that could help him out.

"Alright, Connor." He heard Robin's whisper as though they were standing side by side despite the distance. "I know you're probably wondering what we're trying to accomplish on this mission."

"Yeah." Connor muttered under his breathe, knowing Robin wouldn't be able to hear him.

"It's simple really." Robin continued. "We're here to find the poachers that are trying to kill the last of the Chiropotes Satanas."

"The what?" Connor asked aloud, forgetting Robin wasn't right next to him. "What do they look like?"

"Sorry." Robin said as though replying. "Shoulda mentioned that their scientific name is Chiropotes Satanas. They're commonly referred to as the Black Bearded Saki. I believe you've seen pictures?"

"Yeah, telepathically." Connor said. "Humor me though, what do they look like?"

"Gladly." Robin said with a chuckle. "They've got a head of thick black hair, coat is mostly black, with highlights of light yellow brown to dark brown on the back and shoulders. The bushy fox-like tail is also black. Females are smaller than the males, like many species of mammals. Males can also be distinguished by their bulging foreheads."

"Thanks for the description." Connor said. "Anyways, I think-" He stopped upon hearing a branch break. He spun around, retreating from the branch. "I saw one. A poacher. What should I do?" Silence, and Connor gritted his teeth.

"You see a poacher, make sure first." Robin said. "It could be a researcher. Is it carrying a gun with bullets inside?"

"I can't tell." Connor said. "It's lined with lead."

"Lined with lead." Robin repeated. "Then use your ears. You've heard bullets being fired out of guns. Listen to it. Guns make a distinctive sound, tranqs are mostly silent, and what can be heard is completely different from guns. Took me years to learn the difference with my human ears, but you've got superhuman ears."

So Superboy listened, and heard a bullet click into the chamber.

"Bullet." He said, "What now?"

"Get between the bullet and the Bearded Saki." Robin ordered. "Just don't put any vitals in the way, I'm not sure that bullets can't pierce your skin." Superboy looked to his left to thank Robin, but jerked back when he didn't see anyone there.

"How do you always know what I'm saying?" He asked.

"Oh, I had Batman place a bug on your costume." Robin replied cheekily. "Anyways, we're here to protect the monkeys, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Superboy said. "But why pick me for the mission?"

"Communication." Robin said. "The distance between us is further apart than Miss M can reach with her telepathy. Plus, I trust you more than the other Team member when it comes down to stealth, since you've got superhearing. Now move!"

Superboy jumped in front of the monkey as the poacher pulled the trigger, and a bullet flew out of the barrel and into his arm. Superboy gritted hit teeth as he dropped out of the tree and landed a 'gentle' punch (compared to the strength he could have used) on the poachers head, knocking him out.

And above him the Bearded Saki was laughing at him. He wiped the blood off of his right arm, and glared at the monkey, who just seemed to laugh harder.

About half an hour later, Robin dropped from the trees, panting slightly, and took in the situtation.

"Well, I have to say, I have no clue what happened here, but you did a good job." Robin said. "Got anything to say?"

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled out.


	7. Season 1 Team: Disney

**I hate...**

**Disney**

_Red Arrow (Age 12)_

Roy just looked at the commercial, before looking at Wally.

"Really?" He asked. "_Cinderella_?" Wally shifted from his left foot to his right one, and the ten-year old just looked at him.

"Aunt Iris said it's a good movie." He defended his choice. "And it is my turn to pick. Dick get's to pick next week, remember? Where is he anyways?"

"Sorry, Alfred was baking some last minute cookies." Dick said, holding a tote. "He said this should be enough for us. So, what- what are we wa-tching?"

"_Cinderella_." Roy said. "Appearently Iris said it was a good movie."

"Alfred said- same thing." The eight-year-old said thoughtfully, glancing over at Wally without any judgement in his eyes. "When I get back we'll- talk a-bout it. Turn it on." Roy put the movie in the DVD Player (wondering why Oliver was so old-fashioned), and waited for the opening credits to roll.

_One week later_

Dick was the first one there the next movie night, and he had a DVD in his hand, along with an evil grin on his face, which forceably disappeared once he saw Roy.

"Hello, Roy!" He said, hiding the DVD behind his back. "I've picked the movie!"

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Um..." Dick said. "_Bambi_. My mami always said it was an... An... excelente película." Roy looked at the younger boy, translating his spanish.

"A what?" Wally asked, confused.

"An excellent movie." Roy explained. "So, Dick, is there any language you don't know?" Dick looked at him thoughtfully, before nodding.

"E-english." The younger boy stuttered. "Mucho más difícil que cualquier otra lengua que conozco." _Much easier than any other langiage I know._ Roy translated. Wally glanced at Dick, confused.

"Spanish for 'much easier than any other language I know'." Roy said. "I had to learn spanish and french and such when I moved in with Ollie."

"And I gotta learn En-glish." Dick said.

"So that's why we watch movies every week!" Wally said. "To help you grasp the english language!" Dick glanced at Roy, confused. "Sorry. What I meant is that we watch movies so you can understand english better." Dick nodded, looking relieved, and he stepped forward and put the movie in the DVD player.

_Two weeks later..._

Wally's turn again, and he'd brought another Disney movie in. This time is was _Pocahontas_, and Roy wasn't really looking forward to it, even though Dick and Wally were really excited about seeing it.

**0O

And it went on like that for weeks, both boys making an effort to bring in only Disney movies, for a whole year. Then Dick brought in _The Lion King_.

The result was a complete Disney ban for the boys, but Roy thought it was hilarious, and as he walked back to Oliver's car, he make a decision.

"I hate Disney." He said. "The only exceptions being _Pocahontas_-" (Because he was raised on an _indian_ reseveration). "- and _The Lion King_."


	8. Season 1 League: Public Speaking

**A/N I cringe as I read this... But I didn't really know what else to do for Superman and I owe you guys an update. Anyways, up next is Batman (hopefully will be done and up by next week)!**

* * *

**I hate...**

**Public Speaking**

_Superman_

_During his childhood..._

Clark looked at Ma, a doubtful look on his face.

"Do I really have to do this?" He asked, and she nodded, still ironing the next days clothes.

"You know you do, Clark." She said. "You're the one who signed up for this class, and it'll serve you well one day!" Clark, with a sigh, went back over the speech he was working on.

Clark, after giving his presentation, had to force himself to keep from cringing when the sound of applause burst out, making his ears ache. He managed to escape the classroom quickly, and rubbed his ears once he was sure no one else was in the area.

**0O

_As an adult..._

That pattern followed itself all through Clark's life. He gives a speech, gets alot of applause, and escapes as soon as he is able.

Which was why he felt like he was given the short end of the straw when Batman told him he would be the League's public speaker. He knew that the amount of applause that his speech caused would make his ears ring for hours (or, if Batman had ear plugs, maybe only one hour).

He was back in his appartment, rewinding the tape he'd set to record his speech, and listened, judging himself, and critizing himself when he said something not entirely true, or messed up, and giving himself a pat on the back (metaphorically) when he did good.

After listening to his whole speech, he turned off the TV, and leaned back on the couch with a sigh, before calling up Barry.

"Can you become the public speaker of the League?" He asked when the speedster answered.

"Hahaha!" Barry laughed. "No way! Do you have any idea how many time's I'd screw up during those speeches? You'd have better luck getting Batman to give the speeches!" With that, Barry hung up, and Clarks shoulders' fell.

"I really hate public speaking." He muttered as he started planning the next speech he knew he'd have to give on behalf of the League.

* * *

**A/N Yea, I really did a bad job with this chapter, didn't I? Anyways, let me know how I can improve in the comments!**


	9. I'm Sorry

Guys, I'm sorry.

Originally I was just going to pause these fics for the summer because I wasn't going to be on my computer then school started back up and I realized that I'd lost the thing that I keep all of these fics on.

There are one or two I can continue without it, mainly because I didn't write up anything else up on them, and I could start from stratch (and to be honest, I have NO idea where that's going).

But the rest I had several chapters planned and now without the information I have nothing to go over for myself, much less all of you.

I'll try to continue some of these where I left off, but it'll be hard after so long without really thinking about the fics and little to no idea about where I was going with them.

I'm not just asking for your forgiveness, I'm also asking for patience.

And please let me know via the reviews which story you'd like me to focus on.

~Oreo out


	10. Season 1 League: Guns

**A/N **So this part was written different from the other parts. Thankfully, when I lost my work, I didn't know what to write for Batman's chapter, so I didn't have to figure out what to rewrite. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Now to reply to come comments, Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee, and ME, you both pointed out that Dick is Romani and not Hispanic. My reasoning behind him knowing Spanish is that he lived in a traveling circus - the** Haly International Traveling Circus **(It's mentioned in the episode** Performance**) - and, as a result, would likely have been **at least** capable of understanding Spanish, along with a few other languages.

**So, to recap, I already knew he was Romani, but I decided to use Spanish because chances were high that he knew it, ****because he spent the first 8 years of his life in an international circus.**

**And one other bit of business: I'm going to try to upload three stories at least once a week. On Mondays, Robin, Lord of Chaos. On Wednesdays, this story. And on Fridays, See The Light. **If I miss an upload, then something happened or I was unable to produce the next chapter in time. If that happens, then once I have it done, I will upload it.

* * *

_**I hate** Guns_, an Essay by Bruce Wayne

_I realize that this may seem biased, coming from me, but you should have expected something like this, asking us to write essays about what we hate. First, I willl explain my hatred of guns... Then I will propose a solution to the problem in and of itself._

_There are actually multiple reasons that I hate guns, the first and foremost is the death of my parents because of one. __When I was eight_

Bruce crossed out the sentence. His classmates were tired of his constantly reminding them about his parents death. He sighed and looked at his door, wishing that Alfred could help him on this project.

But Alfred wasn't allowed, and besides, Bruce could do the projects on his own. If only he could figure out how to word it. He crumpled up the paper and threw it in the wastebasket, trying again, deciding to change the first line

_Ever since the night where my parents died, I have held an undying hatred of guns._ _And, in the years since then, I have thought more deeping into the matter, and discovered that the death of my parents is not the only reason for this hatred. Once I have given you my reasons, then I will propose a solution._

Bruce nodded, pleased with the first paragraph. Now if he could keep it on track and finish well, he thought, looking at the by-now full wastebasket. He took a breath to steel himself and continued writing.

Some hours later, his essay looked something like this.

_Ever since the night where my parents died, I have held an undying hatred of guns._ _And, in the years since then, I have thought more deeping into the matter, and discovered that the death of my parents is not the only reason for this hatred. Once I have given you my reasons, then I will propose a solution._

_First and foremost, as you may have guessed, is the death of my parents due to one. When I was eight we - my parents and I - were walking in an alley back to our car - it was supposed to be a shortcut - when a robber ran up and threatened to shoot us if we didn't comply. We did so, but he still shot my parents before he fled._

_The second also has something to do with that night, but in a very different way. It has to do with the pure terror that I felt when he waved that gun at me and my parents. The horror when I realized that my parents are dead. Guns are terrible machines, controled by the whimsy of human desire._

_Guns make things unfair, to put it simply. Whoever has the bigger, better gun wins in this world. And to change that, I propose that guns be taken from people. From EVERYONE, excluding the proper authorities._

_To conclude, my complete and utter hatred of guns completely stems from the night my parents died which made me realize that guns make things unfair. So my proposal to fix this problem is (as earlier stated) to remove them from the hands of everyone except th eproper authorities._


End file.
